


Kinktober Second: Preoccupied

by KabochaKitsune



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Name-Calling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, To Be Continued, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: Zoro challenges Sanji to cook while distracted. Sanji accepts, with conditions. Which is fine, since Zoro has conditions of his own.





	Kinktober Second: Preoccupied

**Author's Note:**

> Late and playing catch-up; life happened.
> 
> Second prompt from [that Kinktober Generator](https://corsetsandlemons.tumblr.com/post/187862017291/the100kinkmeme-hello-soon-will-be-the-holiest), Day 2: Distracted Sex.

"This isn't too much for you, is it~?"

"Stop fucking asking me that and pass me that garlic, you fucking asshole."

Zoro laughed under his breath, the sound and breath tickling over Sanji's ear and making it redden, making the bare thighs against the fronts of his own shiver. But he did as "requested," reaching out just past Sanji's more-limited reach - Zoro would make fun of their one centimeter of height difference for as long as it kept riling the cook up - and catching up the bulb from the counter to hand off. His other stayed on one of Sanji's angular hips, thumb playing against one of the straps of the shirt stays still buckled around the cook's thighs like garters. _They **are** garters_, Sanji had snapped at him once. _Garter-style shirt stays! It's practicality! And fashion! Garters aren't just for women; don't start with me!_ But he'd been so red when he'd said it that Zoro was never going to stop giving him shit.

Once Sanji snagged the garlic none-too-gently from him and began taking it apart for cloves, Zoro let that hand drift down Sanji's shirt front, fingers flicking against each button in turn, until he could slide it between the shirttails and spread warm, callused fingers onto the blond's abdomen. The cook shivered again, and as he pressed the flat of a knife down against a few cloves of garlic to crush them against the counter, Zoro took the slight pause as opportunity to rock his hips back and then forward again, thrusting his oiled cock into that tunnel of a gap between the cook's thighs at the apex. One of the garlic cloves snapped audibly in the ensuing silence, and Sanji's hands were still for a moment too long before setting the knife down to start peeling back the papery skin. Zoro grinned to himself and rocked again, more slowly. Then a third time, starting a rhythm. Sanji's breathing quickened, but he otherwise continued prepping the night's dish as though everything were normal. The swordsman nosed against his neck, peppering kisses as Sanji peppered the sauteeing aromatics.

The cook had refused Zoro's initial proposal, to actually _fuck_ while Sanji cooked. Not because he couldn't do it, he'd snarled, but because there was too much chance of Zoro "making a mess of things." But the first mate had managed to talk him into intercrural, as long as he promised to keep his hands "to himself" unless instructed otherwise, and only while the rest of the crew was out, sightseeing and getting into who-knows-what on the island before dinnertime. Zoro hadn't asked whether "making a mess" would have involved making Sanji lose his footing in general, limiting his range of motion _entirely_, deliberately stimulating his prostate at the worst possible moment, or making him orgasm in the kitchen with no way to direct his cum to the least problematic location himself, but he'd guessed at "all of the above" and was doing his best to _play nice_, because the more he behaved himself, the less the cook would have the opportunity to complain and throw him out.

And he wasn't leaving this kitchen until there was enough of a lull in dinner preparations to fuck Sanji's brains out.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be (a lot) more to this eventually, but I'm cutting myself off here or I'll never get to the next like five days of prompts, haha.
> 
> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
